Total Drama Island: Crossover Edition
by mammal-mage
Summary: Total Drama goes back to Camp Wawanakwa, but this time with a cast of assorted cartoon characters.
1. Slightly happy campers

We now see a dock of an old summer camp. Suddenly, a man appeared. He was presumably in his 30s or 40s, had short but wavy dark hair, and a five O'clock shadow. He wore a teal button shirt over a white long sleeve shirt; tan colored pants, a pair of tennis shoes, and a string necklace with a sand colored stone hanging from it.

"Chris McLean here," he said, to you "Back at camp Wawanakwa. That's right, next season we're going back to our roots. All your favorite cast mates, Duncan, Heather, Alejandro, Owen, and the rest...Aren't coming. This season we're using a completely new cast. And to make it interesting, we're going to make things a little racial by competing humans against antro, anthro, antropo..." he starts making a squinty face and points off screen. He was obviously reading a cue card. "You know, how about I just call them toons? That makes it easier. As always, they're going to compete in various challenges, for the grand prize of $ 100,000. In the tradition of show...that they're just going lose in a nutty way. It's all happening right here on TOTAL, DRAMA, ISLAND!"

(Theme song)

_Tell mom and dad, I'm doing fine  
>You guys are on my mind<br>You ask me what I wanted to be  
>And I think the answer is plain to see<em>

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna live close to the sun  
>Pack some bag, do some gnarly ones<br>Everything to prove that I'm on my way  
>I'll get there one day<em>

_Cause I wanna be famous_

_Na, na na na na, na na na na na, na na na na na(sp?)_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
>I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous<em>

_(Whistling)_

(End of theme song)

"Welcome back." said Chris "It's time now to meet the new contestants. And like last time, we told they were going to a resort. So if they're a little grumpy, that's why." Just then, the first ship came in. On was a teenage boy with short blond hair. He wore baggy pants; a red jersey over a black shirt, and on his shoulder was a smooth, pink animal with large buckteeth, and long whiskers.

"Alright," the boy shouted out "Ron and Rufus Stopple are now on Total Drama!" Rufus squealed for joy, sharing Ron's excitement.

"At least they're _suppose_ to think it's a resort." said Chris, before turning to Ron "Welcome Bro-ha."

"Oh my gosh." said Ron as he pulled a bag over his shoulder "I don't believe it. It's Chris Mc..." as he got off the ship, he trip over the side bar, and landed on the dock. He got himself up as if nothing happened "It's Chris McLean! I've seen every episode of Total Drama Island AND World Tour, but not Action. Everybody was kinda gritty in that one."

"Blah, Action." added Rufus.

"Oh, man. I can't wait to get started. Winning prizes, hanging with the ladies, getting seen on T.V. Everything's been downhill since..."

"Yeah, great, whatever." interrupted Chris "And here comes our next contestant." And as if on cue, another boat came in. On it was an anthro blue jay. All he wore was a red fanny pack around his waist. "Hey Mordecai." Chris called out.

"Hey Chris." Mordecai called back as he entered the dock.

"Oh no." said Ron "Don't tell me DNAmy is behind this."

"Who's DNAmy?" asked Mordecai.

"Um, no one." replied Ron, feeling a little sheepish. Then the next boat came, on was a teenage girl. She had long blond hair and wore a white tank top with a pink horizontal stripe, and a pink mini skirt. She was carrying a large yellow backpack.

"Sabrina, great to see ya." greeted Chris.

"Great to be here." She called back, as she entered the dock.

"Finally, we meet the ladies." Ron whispered to Mordecai. Yet another boat arrives. This time, it passenger an anthro raccoon girl. She had a fairly lean figure, and apparently the fur at the back of her head was longer then the rest, because she wore in a ponytail like human hair. She also wore a pink shirt and jean overalls, and carried a gym bag.

"Lisa, glad you made it." greeted Chris.

"Thank you." Lisa replied, as she entered the dock "This place looks nice."

"Just give it 20 minutes." Not long, a new boat appears. This time there was an African American boy. He was very thin, and wore a yellow shirt, green pants, hiker boots, black framed-glasses, and a red hat. Strapped to his back was a gray backpack.

"Hello TV land." he called out as he entered the dock "Tucker Foley it here." He then takes a good look at Mordecai. "Hey, I didn't know we have to wear costumes."

"I'm not wearing anything." Mordecai replied. This freaked out Tucker a little bit. The next ship came in, carrying a blue anthro hippopotamus, but she had rabbit-like features; long ears, tiny buck teeth, and a fluffy tail. Also noticeable was that she also had small pink insect wings on her back. As she picked up her bags and got on the dock, the boat just jumped up like a cork and revealed it was twice it's apparent height.

"Oh crud, I'm having that dream again." said Chris.

"Total Drama Island," the hippo cried out "Hoppopotamus has arrived and ready for stardom."

"Looks more like she's ready for all you can eat burger night." joked Tucker, as he laughed about it. Hoppo went up, and stared down at him with an intimidating look.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." said Tucker, in fear. The next boat arrives, carrying a beefy teenage boy. He had short brown shaggy hair, and wore a yellow shirt; a green and gray jacket, and smoke black shorts. He grabbed his bag and entered the docks.

"Peyton, how's it going?" greeted Chris as they shared a high five.

"Awesome." replied Peyton "My friends at the Chaotic Dromes are gonna freak out when they see me here."

"Chaotic!" exclaimed Tucker "Oh great, he's one of those gaming geeks."

"Man, I hate to break this to ya. But your a geek to." said Ron.

"No, no, no. I'm a _techno_ geek. A completely different breed." The next ship came in, carrying a small dinosaur-like creature. He was orange, had blue eyes, and a red and yellow flame was coming from his tail. He was wearing a green bag around his neck (AU: anime fans would know what I'm talking about). He entered the dock, revealing that he was two feet tall.

"All right, I made it." he said, having a voice of a 10 year old "Charmander, at your service."

"Yeah, nice to have you..." said Chris, who seemed a little distracted "YOUR TAIL IS FIRE!" Charmander looked at his tail. The flame was still crackling and dancing.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, doesn't that hurt or something?"

"No, I had it since I was hatched."

"Dude, I bet this means he has awesome fire attacks," said Peyton "I got to get a scan of him." He holds out a yellow device that looked like a iPad. I light blue light came out of the red circle in its center, touched Charmander, and moved upward. When it reaches the top of his head, it went back into the device. "What, no data?"

"Cool, you have a Kimmunicater," said Ron "I didn't know Wade was selling these."

"What in the Doors of the Deep Mines is a Kimmunicater?" The next boat pulls in. On it was a very thin teenage boy. He had dark tan skin, implying a Mexican heritage, and a dark blue hue in his hair. He wore a brown shirt with orange rims, and blue jeans. He pick up his bag and got on the dock.

"Jonsey, how's it going dude?" greeted Chris.

"Dude, it's awesome." said Jonsey.

"Dude, glad to hear it."

"If they say dude one more time, I swear I'm gonna flip." commented Sabrina.

"What's wrong with saying dude?" asked Mordecai.

"Okay, now where's the boat with the hippie chick?" said Chris looking in distance.

"Whoa, wait." said Jonsey "One of the contestant is a hippie?"

"Yeah, somebody named Rainbow. Her boat should have been here by..."

"Hey, check that out." said Lisa, pointing to the sea. At the distance was a stream of rainbow colored light. It kept flying though the air, doing loop-de-loops and other impressive movements. It then started to skimp on the water and head for the docks. When it came close, it sprayed on everyone. When they got a second look, there was a small sky blue winged horse on the docks. Not an anthropomorphic one, she stood on all fours. She stood tall enough to reach Chris' belt, had a rainbow colored mane and tail, rose colored eyes, and what looked like a tattoo on her flank of a cloud with a blue, yellow, and red lightning bolt. On her sides were green saddlebags. Above her was a small rainbow, made from water droplets still in the air. Everybody stared with ooh and ah.

"Yeah, I'm awesome." she said "They don't call me Rainbow AND Dash for nothing."

"This is a hippie?" asked Jonsey.

"Well, with a name like 'Rainbow' I thought she was," answered Chris, who the turned to Rainbow Dash "And where's the boat I arranged?"

"I left it halfway here so I can make a big entrance." She said proudly, as she fluttered her wings to dissolve the rainbow.

"Fine, welcome to TDI." Rainbow Dash trotted over to join the others. As she did, Peyton made an attempt to scan her.

"No data again." exclaimed Peyton "I don't know where these creatures are coming from, but it's definitely not Perim."

"Ponies." said Mordecai; sounding worried "It had to be ponies."

"Don't tell me you had a bad birthday experience." joked Ron. The next boat came in. On it was a young boy, about 9-11 in age. He had black hair, with a bang sticking up and pointing backwards. He wore a blue shirt with a smiley face (that wasn't actually smiling) on it, blue jeans, a black jacket, and large glasses. When the boat stopped, someone else on the ship (presumably a deckhand) went up and actually pushed him off.

"Hey...Dale was it?" asked Chris as he walked up to the boy.

"Dib." the boy replied as he picks himself up.

"No fair, I called it first." Chris stood their, laughing at his own joke.

"Look, I'm not even supposed to be here. I'm obviously too young."

"Well, you should of thought of that before you signed this contract." Chris then pulled out a bunch of papers to show Dib. They had his name on the dotted line.

"But I didn't sign that. Everybody in my classroom did, to get rid of me."

"Either way, the wheels are already in motion. So we're just gonna wave to go with it."

"But I..."

"Move it kid!" said Chris, coldly. Dib then figured there was no arguing with him, so he just went to join the others. The next boat came up. On it this time were two passengers. Both of them beavers. One was cream colored, had a purple nose, and brown rounded ears that were on his back so they looked like fins. But you barely notice them, because he grew the fur/hair on his head long and spiky. The other beaver was brown, had a red nose, had black pointed ears on his back, and his teeth (but the buck ones) were sharp and pointy, giving him a shark-like appearance. Both of them grabbed their bags and entered the dock.

"Norbert, Daggett." greeted Chris "Ya made it."

"Hello Ca-naa-da." said Norbert (the cream one) "Your champions have arrived."

"Ya your champions" said Daggett (the brown one), bluffing up trying to sound proud.

"Big talk coming from a couple of porcupines." commented Chris. This made Daggett sank a little bit.

"We're beavers." said Daggett.

"Whoa, really?"

"My brother is right." replied Norbert "We are purebred, great A, American beavers."

"I would of never guessed that." Both of them pick up their bags and joined the others.

"Man, what a spoothead." whispered Daggett to Norbert.

"Well, don't say that to his face." said Norbert "Remember he is the..host." both of them stopped to stare up at Lisa, who then took notice.

"Hi, I'm..." she said. But before she could finish her sentence.

"AAAAAAAAHH!" both of them screamed out, and they dashed behind Hoppo. Peaking at Lisa, like she was some like of monster.

"What was that about?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I have no idea." answered Lisa. The next boat came in, carrying a blonde shorthaired girl. She wore glasses, a pink button shirt, and blue jeans. She picked up a large suitcase and entered the docks.

"May, welcome." greeted Chris.

"Here, let me help you with that." said Tucker. He reaches for May's suitcase, but had trouble lifting it.

"You are such a loser." said Jonsey as he pushed Tucker away "Let me show you how a man does..." he puts his hand on it, and then realizes he can't lift it either. "...It." He then placed both hands on the handle and tugged, but it was no use. It just stood in place like it was bolted there.

"That's sweet of you two," said May "But I don't really need any help." She then takes it from Jonsey's hands like it was nothing, and joins the others. The next boat came in. This time carrying an orange haired girl. She was very thin and had a long neck, so her head resembled a letter 'P'. She wore a red tank top and a white mini skirt. She picks up her bags and entered the docks.

"Candace," greeted Chris "How's it..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What ever." interrupted Candace, who then turned to the camera "Jeremy, hi."

"What is it about boys named Jeremy that's so alluring?" said May to herself. Just then, another boat came in. On was a female anthro dog. She looked like a retriever, but had a short muzzle. She wore a small pink shirt, red pants, flip-flops, and a black collar with a silver tag. She pick up her bags and entered the docks.

"Brandy," greeted Chris "Your looking fine, girl."

"I'm tired of hearing that," said Brandy. She looked around at the campsite. "Hey, wasn't this supposed to be a five star resort?" This made Chris laugh with glee.

"Finally, somebody fell for that. I was worried you people were getting smart. No, the show's really taking place on a run down old summer camp."

"Well, I guess anything's better then being in the jungle with that stinky rabbit." She went over to join the others. The next boat came in carry an African-American boy. He had really short blonde hair and wore a black and gray jacket with black pants that looked more like the bottom of a wet suit. He picks up his bags and entered the docks.

"Jackson, good to see ya." Greeted Chris.

"Thanks," replied Jackson "It is nice to be here."

"Finally, we're getting the cute guys now." said Sabrina.

"Hey," said Jonsey "Their are cute guys here."

"Yeah, but I prefer to date humans." Sabrina joked. Just then, the next boat arrived. On it was a brown anthro dog. He wore a red baseball cap, red shorts, and a blue shirt that says 'Not A Dog' in big bold letters. He picks up his bags and enters the dock.

"Dukey, what up dog?" greeted Chris.

"A dog, me?" said Dukey "No, I'm just a guy with a rare hair disorder."

"Dude, I'm not an idiot. I know you're a talking dog."

"What! You can tell, and you're not freaking out or calling the government?"

"Yeah, this isn't the stone age. Theirs been talking dogs on TV since my parents were kids."

"But you got to admit, seeing on in real life is kinda weird."

"Have you seen the other campers? The horse flies, the hippo's part bunny, the dinosaur's on fire, and you can use the goth kid's head for curling. Your not the weirdest thing here."

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Test probably don't watch this show anyways." Dukey then stripped off his clothes too reveal bloodhound like ears and a skinny tail that curled upwards. He joins the others and gets a good look at Brandy. "Hello."

"Back off pal." said Brandy "I don't date mutts." The next boat came in, carrying a muscular raven-haired boy. He wore blue jeans, and a black short sleeve shirt over a gray long sleeve shirt. He picks up his bag and entered the dock.

"Kevin, how's it going." greeted Chris.

"I've been better." replied Kevin.

"Hey, I know you." said Ron "Your Ben 10's sidekick." With that Kevin grab Ron by the shirt.

"Call me that again and I'll rearrange your face. Get it."

"Got it." Replied Ron, in fear. The next boat arrives carry a female anthro fox. She picked up her bags and entered the docks.

"Fox, welcome." greeted Chris.

"Nihao everyone." she greeted back.

"When I told the producers I wanted to meet real foxes, I meant sexy girls, not the animal." Jonsey complained.

"I can work with it." replied Tucker.

"Dude, your sick." The next boat came in; carry an anthro green duck in a white tank top. He picks up his bags and enters the docks.

"Hold your applause," he said, "Plucky Duck has arrived."

"Are we supposed to know who you are?" Ron asked.

"Hello, Plucky Duck. Star of Tiny Toon Adventures."

"I thought that was Buster Bunny." replied Tucker.

"Kids today." said Plucky, a little disappointed. Just then, Chris could see another boat coming. But this one was different. It was larger, white, and more expensive looking. Chris pushes Plucky aside, takes out some cards, and starts reading them.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he read from the cards "It is TDI's pleasure to introduce our richest and most loveliest contestant ever." Entering the docks was a black haired young man. He wore a yellow jumper with a black belt, black pants with ankle straps, and a leopard spotted bandana. On his back was a leather backpack with a red bamboo umbrella sticking out. "We proudly introduce, from Tap Water Springs, the beautiful, the popular, the all around French, Nanette Man...What the (_*bleep*_)" said Chris when he saw the girl he was talking about wasn't there. He then turns to a guy on the ship. "Hey, what gives?" he calls out "Where's Manoir? She's that blonde chick with the Shirley Temple hair."

"All we were told is to pick up a teenager." A deckhand called out "We waited for two hours and he shows up." Chris then turns to the stranger.

"So, who are you again?"

"My names Ryoga." the boy said.

"Cool, like the river in Texas." said Ron.

"Your thinking of the Rio Grande." corrected May.

"Oh, thanks. Your pronouncing it wrong Asian guy, it's Rio Grande."

"This is weird." said Ryoga "What are so many round eyes doing in Nihon anyways?"

"This isn't 'Nihon'," answered Chris "your in Muskoka." Ryoga just stares at him in confusion. "Northern Ontario?" Ryoga still doesn't get it. "Canada?" Still doesn't get it. "North America?"

"What! I'm in America!" shouted a surprised Ryoga.

"No, you're in the country _above_ America. But you're finally getting the picture."

"Last time I check I was in Nerima." Ryoga said, as he looked at his surroundings "How did I cross the pacific?"

"Dude, I have no idea how you got to the set from...where ever, but since your here we might as well get started."

"What, but he didn't even sign up!" pointed out Dib.

"Hey, the show must go on." replied Chris "Besides, I'm not wasting pay to man hunt some brat who can't stick to a schedule. Okay now that we're all here, meet me at shore, ASAP." Everyone then picks up their luggage and follows Chris.

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on?" demanded Ryoga.

"Don't worry, I'll fill ya in." said Dukey, walking at his side "Say, you wouldn't have any bacon on ya? You smell like pork."

We now see the campers sitting on neatly layed out logs and stumps. Chris is now standing in front of them.

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa." he said "To your sides are your fellow campers, your rivals, and quite possibly, your new best friends. To start things off, we're going to split everyone into two teams. To my right I want Lisa, Fox, Charmander, Brandy, Hoppo, Rainbow Dash, Mordecai, Daggett, Norbert, and Dukey. To my left I want Sabrina, May, Candace, Ron, Peyton, Dib, Jackson, Jonsey, Kevin, Tucker, and the new guy." Everyone did as he said, so now the anthros are on one side and the humans are on the other. "Team one shall be known as..." Chris then throws a green banner to the anthros. Hoppo catches it, and everyone unveiled it. It had a white circle with a green paw print on it. "...Team Menagerie! Team two shall be known as..." He does the same with a red banner. Ryoga catches it and everyone unveils it. It had a white circle with a red wizard's hat, bending to the right. "...Team Merlins."

"Merlins?" said Kevin "Are you implying that we're a bunch of Harry Potter geeks."

"Hey, I didn't pick out the names. You want it changed go complain to the producers. Moving on, over there is the confessional." Chris said, pointing to a wooden outhouse. "Go in there to release your inner thoughts, among other waste."

We now see Mordecai in the outhouse.

"Once I win this thing," he said "Me and Rigby will be set for life. Ooooooh!"

We now see Rainbow Dash in the outhouse.

"What am I going to do with the money? Nothing." she said "I'm here to make a statement. I'm going to prove that we ponies aren't all make-up and tea parties, that we are just as tough as anyone. And if the Wonderbolts happen to see my awesome moves on TV and ask me to join, who am I to say no?"

Now Peyton is in the outhouse now.

"Hey, do you mind?" said Peyton as he covered the camera with his hand for a second or two. He then takes it off. "Just kiddy. But seriously, how do you turn this thing off? I don't want to _go_ with America AND Canada watching."

Now Dib is using the outhouse.

"This might be my only time to do this." he said, then he takes a deep breath "ZIM IS AN ALIEN, PEOPLE! GET IT THOUGH YOUR HEADS AND LOOK FOR THE SIGNS! And Gaz, I think I left the back door open."

Now Plucky is in.

"Ever since 'Space Jam' became a flop, us spin-off Looney Tunes are being forgotten." he said, "I will not go down like that. By the end of this season, people WILL remember the name..." Just then you hear the door open.

"Out of the way platypus boy!" said Candace "It's my turn!" She pulls Plucky out and got in the seat. "Jeremy, hi."

We are now back at the exact moment after Chris was explaining about the confessional.

"And over there is where you are all sleeping." he said, pointing to a pair of cabins "So go ahead, unpack and get reacquainted."

"Wait," called out Brandy "So who are the team leaders?"

"Do I have to come up with everything? You figure it out."

We now see Team Menagerie heading for their cabin.(AU: it's the same one the Killer Bass had back in season 1, case you were wondering)

"So, can you fly with those wings?" Rainbow Dash asked Hoppo.

"Are you kidding?" interrupted Plucky "She has to weigh like 3 tons." With that remake, Hoppo bonked him on the head.

"Didn't anyone every tell you not to talk about a woman's weight?" said Hoppo, who then turned to Rainbow Dash "And to answer your question, no. They're mostly decretive. My friends, Bumblelion and Butterbear can fly sometimes. But I think it's because they're part animals that already can."

"So has anyone seen this show before?" Fox asked. "My friend Bert was into it when it started out." answered Lisa "But he lost interest in it."

"Wait, your a Canadian?" asked Brandy.

"Yes."

"Great, we're going to be slowed down be an American-wannabe." Just then, a tin bucket hits her in the head. "Who threw that?"

We now see her in the confessional.

"Okay, in hindsight it probably wasn't a good idea to make fun of Canada when your _in_ Canada."

We now see the inside of girl's side of Team Merlins' cabin. Sabrina, May, and Candace have just entered it.

"So, what's with that bed?" asked May, as she pointed to one of the beds. Unlike the usual bunk beds, it was big, had silk blankets, and had four swirled, gold columns. Like the kind of bed the queen of England would have. On it's front, were the initials "N.M.".

"I'm guessing this is Nannette's bed." said Sabrina.

"I call dibs!" shouted Candace as she rushed and planted herself on it. She finds a remote and presses a button. It started to vibrate. "Oh Yeah." Ignoring her, the other two girls started to unpack. Sabrina opened her backpack, but then a black cat sprung out. He wore a yellow collar with a red jewel around his neck, and had a small yellow star on his hindquarters.

"Ah, sweet air." he said, Sabrina then grabbed him so he be quite.

"Salem, what are you doing here?" Sabrina whispered.

"Yeah, like I'm going to miss this opportunity."

"This is not happening. How am I going to explain..."

"Cute kitty." interrupted May. This shocked both of them. Sabrina gave a guilty smile while Salem lifted one of his back legs in the air and started licking, doing a "normal pet" routine. "Don't worry, I won't tell. So how did he get here anyways."

"Oh, I guess he smelled my tuna sandwich and snuck in. You know how cats are."

"Well you two pipe down?" shouted Candace "I'm busy lounging!"

We now see inside the boys' side of the Menagerie's cabin. Everyone was unpacking and getting comfortable. Charmander climbed into a bunk bed, but then smoke started to come from the blankets.

"Hey, what's that smell?" said Dukey, then notice the smoke. "THE CABIN'S ON FIRE!" Everyone then panicked, and started to fan and smother the flames till it was gone. Everyone then made a cold look at Charmander.

"I think I'll sleep on the porch tonight." said Charmander as he picked up a pillow and went outside.

We now see inside of the boys' room of the Merlins' cabin.

"Wait a minute." said Jackson "Their are eight of us, but only seven beds."

"I know how to solve this." said Kevin.

"Oh no," said Tucker "I'm not sleeping with Blondie and his pet rat."

"No. We'll wrestle for it. I'll start by humiliating the new guy."

"Now that you mention it, where is Rio?"

"Dudes," said Peyton, looking outside "I think he just solved our problem." They all looked outside and saw Ryoga setting up a pup tent. Around him were a hot plate, a metal tub, and a clothesline.

"Why do you have all that camping equipment?" asked Dib.

"When you get lost as much as I have, you have to come prepared." Ryoga answered.

"Good idea," said Rainbow Dash, who was just outside of Team Menagerie's cabin on a white cloud about as big queen-sized bed "I prefer to sleep under the stars anyways."

"What the heck?" said Dukey, who was just passing by "Where did that cloud come from?"

"Oh, Hoppo couldn't fit into any of the beds." Explained Rainbow Dash "So I offered mine to, and got this cloud closer to cabin for me."

"But that's not even possible. My owners are scientist, and I know clouds are made of tiny water droplets. You can't just move them around like crates and then lay on it."

"You can't. But a pegasus can."

"But that doesn't make any sense!"

"But it is interesting." said Jackson. Just then, a loud noise came from the intercom and Chris' voice started to come out.

"Attention campers," said Chris, voice echoing though the speakers "Will both teams please head for the mess hall for lunch. After which, will start your first challenge."

We now see everyone inside the cafeteria. Serving the food was a muscular, African-Canadian man. He wore a tan shirt, dark green pants, and a white apron with a matching chef's hat that looked too small for him. He was also bold (most likely shaved) and had a mustache and a goatee. Everyone stood in line to get a ice cream scoop of what looked like sloppy joes.

"Uh, Chef..." said Sabrina, who check his name tag "Hatchet. I think something in my food is moving." In a split second, Chef took a meat tenderizer, and strike hard at Sabrina's tray.

"It's not anymore." said Chef.

We now see Ron and Rufus in the confessional.

"Back at Middleton High is one of my teachers, Couch Barkin." said Ron "And now that I think of it, he might be our only teacher. Anyways, he always goes all drill sergeant on me, always bringing me down. But I bet the cook here can scare the nacos out of ol' Barkin." Rufus then chattered in agreement.

We now see Jonsey in the confessional.

"At the mall where me and my buds hang out, we have this security guard. Ron the Rent-A-Cop we called him. He's like this old army guy or whatever. He's always breathing down our necks, just waiting to arrest us. He thinks anyone between 11 and 19 are criminals. But this black guy looks like he could bite off his head."

We now see Teams Merlins and Menagerie at their respected tables. We turn our attention to the Menagerie table.

"Is this meat?" said Rainbow Dash "I can't eat meat."

"I think the only meat in this kitchen is the cockroaches." joked Norbert. They all shared a laugh until a carving knife landed in front of Norbert. They looked around and saw Chef, giving a dirty look. We then turn our attention to the Merlins' table.

"Ewe, do have to bring that rat thing to the table." said Kevin.

"Hey, me and Rufus are a packaged deal." said Ron "Where ever I go, he goes."

"Yeah." added Rufus.

"So it's settled." said Candace "I should be team leader."

"Nobody was even talking about that." stated Dib.

"Quite you. I'm the best qualified here. I'm pretty, popular, and the most successful with boys."

"What does any of that have to do with being a leader?" asked Ryoga.

"Because it does!"

"Do we even need a leader for today's challenge?" asked May.

"May does have a point." said Ron "The team leaders on this never really last on this show. Their was Courtney who got cheated, Gwen who just got blamed all the time, and..."

"But this time it's different!" stated Candace.

"Speaking of this show." said Jackson "Ron, your a big fan. What would the first challenge be?"

"Well, I haven't seen the first season episodes in awhile." said Ron "But I think it's the talent contest."

We now see everybody in swimsuit, standing over a tall cliff.

"Oh right, first challenge was diving," said Ron "Talent show was forth. My bad."

We now see Chris in the confessional.

"Okay, my new boss wants me to read this every once in awhile, for some reason. He also said he'll fire and replace me mid-season if a mispronounce just one name." He picks up a piece of paper and starts reading. "So here we go...

Chris McLean(_that's me_), Chef Hatchet, and Jonsey(c) of Fresh TV  
>Daggett, Norbert, Dib, and Tucker Foley(c) of Nickelodeon<br>Hoppo, Brandy Harrington, Candace Flynn, Ron Stoppable, and Rufus(c) of Disney  
>Plucky Duck and Jackson Hyde(c) of Warner Bros.<br>Kevin Leven and Mordecai(c) of Cartoon Network  
>Sabrina Spellman and Salem(c) of Archie Comics and Cookie Jar Productions<br>May(c) of Ben Dunn  
>Fox(c) of Cartoon Saloon<br>Lisa Raccoon(c) of Kevin Gillis  
>Charmander(c) of Nintendo(although this one is not from any previous series)<br>Rainbow Dash(c) of Hasbro  
>Dukey(c) of Cookie Jar Productions<br>Peyton(c) of 4Kids Entertainment  
>Ryoga Habiki(c) of Rumiko Takahashi<p>

I don't know why he's making me read this. But he paid extra, so who's complaining?" 


	2. Slightly happy campers part 2

We now see Chris on the docks.

"Last time on Total Drama Island," he said. Then we start seeing random scenes from the previous episode/chapter. "We kick the season off with a whole new set of campers. Feature the all-human group, Team Merlins and the all-toon group, Team Menagerie. They all got cozy in their new cabins, until the first challenge. Will the new meat be any worst then the original? Can man beat beast? And where did my new boss find these weirdoes? All these questions and more, right here on...TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND!"

(Theme song goes here)

We now see where we left off, the cast in swimsuits, standing on an extremely tall cliff over a bay.

"Okay, now let's go over the rules." said Chris "See that tiny circle down there?" Everyone looked and saw a set of buoys in a circle formation. "That's the safe zone. Your suppose to dive into that, while avoiding everywhere else."

"I remember this now," said Ron "Everything outside the safe zone has sharks in it."

"**WHAT?**" everyone replied.

"That was the plan," said Chris "But they all died last month. German scientist, they can breed a shark to walk on land but they can't make a salt-water fish breath fresh water." Everyone sighed in relief. "Fortunately, we now have something even better." We now see Chef standing on a large metal crate at the shore. He was using a long pole to herd out very large crocodiles into the bay.

"Yah, yah! Get, get, get!" he kept shouting as the crocs went out, one by one. This didn't make the campers feel any better.

"Salt-water Crocodiles," said Chris "The biggest, meanest, and strongest reptiles Mother Nature gave birth to. And best of all, they're totally adaptable."

"I hate you Chris." said Mordecai.

"Yeah, I like you too. Now let's make this like evolution and have the Menageries go first."

"Stand back," said Rainbow Dash "Let me show you how it's done." She took off and did three loops in the air, then made a spinning dive into the circle. A boat, driven by Chef came by to pick her up. She jumped out of the water, and into the boat.

"No far, she could fly!" shouted Kevin.

"Hey, it's not against the rules," said Chris "Mostly because no one was able to before. So who's next?"

"Well, I guess I've done crazier things." said Dukey, as he positions himself on the edge. "Geronabunga!" He takes a leap and makes a cannonball into the safe zone. Not long till Daggett, Norbert, and Mordecai followed. Plucky came next, but he landed outside of the safe zone and ended up in a crocodile's mouth. He tried to keep the croc's mouth from closing, but when it snapped its jaws, Plucky shot out like a cork and landed on the shoreline. We now turn our attention back at the top of the cliff. Charmander was staring down at the water, with a worried look on his face.

"I can't do this," he told Chris "It'll put my flame out."

"So what?" replied Chris "Sounds like you'll get the world off your back end."

"You don't understand. If my flame goes out, I'll die."

"Oh. Well, we can't have that. Okay, you don't have to jump."

"Really?" said Charmander, happily. But his expression turned to confusion when Chris quickly puts a hollowed out rubber chicken on his, like a hat.

"But you have to wear this chicken hat for the rest of the day, and go down the escalator of shame." Chris then points to an escalator on the other side of the cliff. Charmander then went to it. Brandy now stands on the edge of the cliff.

"Why is it always crocodiles?" she said. Then she jumps off the cliff with Fox and Lisa following. All three of them landed in the safe zone. Now most of Team Menagerie is at the shoreline, waiting for Hoppo to come down. Back up the cliff, she nervously took a deep breath and jumped for it. She landed outside the safe zone and made a huge tidal wave, soaking her team and even made a few crocodiles land in the trees.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Mordecai.

"I think so." replied Norbert.

"Speak for yourself." commented Brandy.

"Oh no, Charmander!" said Fox, sounding worried "That splash could of killed him for sure."

"Don't worry, I'm fine." called out Charmander's voice. Everybody looked up and saw Rainbow Dash, holding up Charmander in her hooves. She gently puts him on the ground.

"You saved him?" said Plucky.

"Of course I did." said Rainbow Dash "I'd never leave my team hanging." Once Hoppo got to shore, and the beached crocodiles found their way back, we turn our attention back to Chris.

"Okay, that was ten jumps, and one chicken." said Chris as he was checking a clipboard. "Now who to send next?"

"Hey, where did you get those sweet snake tattoos?" Ron asked Jackson, noticing the black stripes on his arms.

"They are eels." replied Jackson "And I got them in the academy."

"You went to a school that GIVES you tattoos? Where do I sign up?" Chris then notices Ryoga, standing at the edge.

"Do we really have to do this?" asked Ryoga, very nervously.

"Yes, yes you do." said Chris as he gave Ryoga a push. Ryoga fell right outside the safe zone, going under the water. Floating back up was his trunks and tank top, followed by a little black pig wearing his bandana like an ascot. It kept dog paddling, trying to stay afloat.

"Did the tall guy just turned into...a piggy?" asked Norbert, who was just as confused as everyone else.

We now see Dukey in the confessional.

"McLean's right," he said, "I'm really not the weirdest thing here."

We're now back to Ryoga, still a pig and has attracted attention of a few crocodiles.

"We'll that was different." said Chris "Now, next up is..."

"I'm going next." said May, just passing him by.

"Me to." said Jackson, doing the same.

Now May is in the confessional.

"I don't know about the rest of my team, but I just can't standby and watch someone get killed."

They both jumped off the cliff, Jackson doing a headfirst dive and May thrusting her feet. Both of them landed outside the safe zone. As a crocodile was about to make it's move, May grabbed Ryoga with one arm and used the other to give the croc a swift uppercut to the jaw. It was sent turning over as May headed for shore. Underwater, Jackson was about to retrieve Ryoga's clothes. But a crocodile headed straight for him. Jackson grabbed onto its mouth, trying to keep it from biting him. Suddenly, the tattoos on his arms started to glow light blue, then sparks went from his hand to around the crocodile. Stunned, the croc went limp and floated to the surface. Jackson grabbed Ryoga's clothes and went to the surface with dolphin-like speed. When they both reached shore, they to took notice of each other.

"How did you make those sparks?" asked May.

"How did you get so strong?" he replied.

"And how are _we_ suppose to compete with THAT?" commented Plucky. We now turn our attention back up the cliff.

"O'kay," said Chris "Let's just keep moving." As the scene progresses, Sabrina, Jonsey, Peyton, Ron, and Tucker jumped off the cliff and landed in the safe zone. "Alright Kevin, your up."

"Ah yeah." he said as he touched the ground. His entire body, skin, hair, clothes and all, became the same color as the rock formation. He takes a running start and jumps off the cliff. He then lands in Chef's boat, but went right though it, causing it to sink.

"Chris doesn't pay me enough for this." said Chef as he went grabbed a hammer and some 2x4s.

Kevin is now in the confessional.

"Okay, so rock hard skin and croc infested waters are not a good idea. But there was no way I was going to let some playboy hippo out splash me."

"Alright," said Chris "The boat's not going to hold out much longer. So if you're going to jump, do it now."

"I'll take a chicken hat." said Dib, real quick. Chris tossed him a rubber chicken, and he went straight for the escalator.

"What a loser." said Candace, as she walked to the edge "I'm a professional diver, so this should be a..." She then looks down and saw how high she was. She then started to scream like crazy, and clutched onto Chris.

"Well I guess I should of saw this coming." said Chris as he walked to the escalator.

We now see both teams, back in there normal clothes on the shore.

"Pssst, Sabrina." whispered May "Come with me." Sabrina and Salem followed May into the woods. There they met up with Jackson and Ryoga, still a pig.

"So what's going on?" asked Sabrina.

"We figured you can use your magic to change Ryoga back." said Jackson.

"Magic, what magic?" replied Sabrina nervously.

"Your magic, you are a witch, aren't you?" said May.

"Witches, magic, that's silly. If I was a witch, I would be green, and ride broomsticks, and..."

"I know about witches Sabrina. A few lived in Quagmire. One of them even had a talking cat just like Salem."

"What, you know I can talk?" said Salem "So why are you guys so calm about witches and transformations?"

"Because you're not the only ones with secrets." said Jackson as he pulled what look like bike handles from his back. Water swirled around them, and started to from a scimitar and a mace. Both Sabrina and Salem, and even Ryoga, looked at them in surprise. They took a look at May and she was now floating in mid-air.

"You guys have magic?" asked Salem "So why don't you change him back?"

"My powers aren't magic," said May as she came back down "They come from something else."

"And I only had a year's worth of magic training." said Jackson "And it does not involve anything like this."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." said Sabrina as she pointed her finger at Ryoga "_All of the men give up their toys, turn this pig back to a boy_." Purple colored energy shot out of her finger and at Ryoga. It formed a bubble around him, but fazed out with no effect. She tried another incantation. "_Those who are built and those who are born, turn this pig back to his original form_" Nothing different happened. "What's wrong with me? I had spells backfire before, but at least they did something."

"Well, you are only a half witch," said Salem "It could be possible that the spell cast on him was done by a more powerful witch or warlock. I bet it was Circe, this is more of her style."

"Sorry Ryoga," said Jackson "Looks like your going to be stuck like this for a while."

"On the plus side," said May "At least you're a very cute pig."

Ryoga, in human form, is now in the confessional.

"Why is it girls only like me as a pig?"

"Ah ha!" exclaimed Candace, now wearing a chicken hat, as she snuck up behind them. "I know what's going on here."

"You do?" said Sabrina, a little worried.

"You guys are forming an alliance."

"Uh yes, that is what we are doing." replied Jackson.

"Yeah, you caught us." continued May.

"I'll be watching you." said Candace "Chris' about to announce the winner come on." They all went back to join the others. Chris then comes in.

"Okay, because Dib and Candace chickened out," he said "Team Menagerie wins the advantage. Now for part two of today's challenge. So Team Merlin will carry those crates over there." Chris points to large wooden boxes. "While Team Menagerie will use those pull-carts to carry their crates." He then points to a bunch of pull-carts with grates loaded on them. Chef even finished attaching a harness to one for Rainbow Dash. "Once you get back to camp, it becomes a race to build...the best hot tub."

"Hot tub?" said Jonsey with glee "Well what are we waiting for?" He went over to one of the crates and tried to push it. Team Menagerie already got to a push-cart each and were on their way.

"You need any help with that?" May asked Jonsey.

"No," he said "This takes a real man to move these, and I'm the strongest player on my hokey team."

"Okay." said May. She went to the next crate and lifted it over her head and went straight to the cabins. Kevin touched one and become covered in a coating of wood. He then picked it up and carried it to the cabins. Jackson just pushed his, and even he was being more successful then Jonsey.

"Dude, you just got served." said Peyton.

"Shut up fat boy." replied Jonsey. We now turn our attention to Sabrina, who looked around to make sure no one was looking. She tugged her ear, and the crate floated magically. Chef saw her do it, and stared with amazement.

"I didn't see that, I didn't see that." he muttered to himself.

We now cut to the campsite, where Team Menagerie and Sabrina, May, Jackson, and Kevin have just arrived. They were (lack of a better word) welcomed by Chris.

"Okay Campers," said Chris "It's time to unload, and get building. Oh, and one more thing. You have to open them with your teeth."

"But the rest of our team are not here yet." said Jackson.

"Well, you could either A.) Start working with what you got, or B.) Go back and get the rest of the supplies." Team Menagerie has already unloaded their crates. Most of them were opening them using the ropes with their mouths. However, Daggett and Norbert just chewed at the them, and supplies quickly fell out.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Dukey asked Mordecai "Your a woodpecker, start pecking."

"I'm not a woodpecker," replied Mordecai "I'm a Virginian blue jay."

"I'm color blind." said Dukey.

We now see Dukey in the confessional.

"I'm not really color blind. It's part of my enhancement."

"Kevin, Sabrina, you go help the others." said Jackson "May, you and I will open the boxes here." Kevin and Sabrina went off, while Jackson and May went to work. Kevin and Sabrina had finally met up with the rest of the Merlins. Jonsey, Ron, and Tucker, were pushing one crate, Peyton, Dib, and Ryoga were moving another, and Candace was following them.

"Come on you bums," said Candace "Let the lead out!"

"You know, you could actually help us." said Ron.

"I am helping. I'm bossing you around aren't I?"

"How is that helping?" asked Dib.

"It just does, now move it!"

"Will you guys quit fooling around?" said Kevin as he took the crate Peyton, Dib, and Ryoga were pushing. "Grab another box, and keep going." As Kevin carried the crate to camp, the others did as he said. Sabrina secretly used magic to speed things up.

We are now back at camp where a few minutes have passed. The Merlins have finally got the boxes open, but the Menageries have already started putting their tub together.

"How are we going to catch up with those guys?" asked Tucker.

"I know a way." said Jonsey. He pulled a tennis ball from his pocket and rolled across the ground. Mordecai was walking by and had stepped on the ball. He dropped what he was carrying and lost his balance. He ended up falling knocking over Lisa, and you can hear a lip smacking sound when they were off screen. They both got up, feeling very embarrassed.

Lisa is now in the confessional.

"Back home there was a guy who had a crush on me. When I told I wasn't sure I felt the same way about him, he took it hard. He got over in a few days, but I'm worried this might hurt him worst. Although, for someone without lips, Mordecai was a good kisser."

We now see Mordecai in the confessional.

"Okay, now I'll tell you the real reason I'm hear. Theirs this girl at the cafe that I was trying to ask out for months, but I always chock when I ask her out. And she always finds a new boyfriend every time I meet her. I figure if I were on T.V., she would think I'm cool and ask me out. This is totally gonna ruin my plans. Not that theirs anything wrong with Lisa."

Now Kevin is in the confessional.

"I bet the guy tasted like failure...and worms."

"That wasn't very nice, Jonsey." said May.

"That's right, I'm a bad boy." Jonsey bragged.

"But, that didn't really do anything." said Dib.

"Of course it did," said Candace "They look foolish."

"Will you guys get back to work?" said Jackson "They are still ahead of us."

An hour has passed and both teams have finished their hot tubs. Chris was now inspecting them. The Menageries' hot tub looked fine, but the Merlins' had crooked edges.

"Well, this contest is no contest." said Chris "Team Menagerie wins."

"Yeah-Uh!" shouted Mordecai, as he and the rest of Team Menagerie celebrated.

"And as a reward, tonight you get an awesome hot tub party." Chris then turns to Team Merlin "And as the losing team, you guys have to vote off one of your own."

"But this game was no fair." said Kevin "They had two beavers, a living pilot light, AND a work horse. All we had was a pot-bellied pig."

"Now that you mention it," said Peyton "Where is he?" They all looked around, and found Ryoga on the edge of the Merlins' hot tub.

"What the heck is he doing?" asked Tucker. Ryoga managed to break a board, releasing the water. After getting soaked, he was human again, wearing nothing but his headband and having his you-know-what digitized. You can just imagine how freaked out everyone was. Hoppo covered Charmander's eyes, and May did the same with Dib.

"Aw man," said Jonsey "Yours can't be bigger."

"You can have your clothes back." said Jackson, handing Ryoga his shirt and pants.

Ron is now in the confessional.

"Usually, I'm the one caught with my pants down. I totally feel for Rio Grande."

Charmander is now in the confessional.

"I use to wonder why humans wear so much clothes. Now I wish I never asked."

We are now in the mess hall, focused on the Merlins' table.

"I still can't believe we lost to a bunch of woodland creatures." said Tucker.

"So, who gets the boot?" asked Peyton.

"I say it should be one of them," said Candace, pointing in Jackson's and May's direction "If they hadn't played hero, we could actually have won."

"Girl, your the one in a chicken hat." replied Ron.

"I say its survival of the fittest." said Kevin "Let's vote off one of the nerds."

"Hey." replied Tucker.

"Actually," said Dib "I would voluntee..."

"I still don't get why we lost." interrupted Jonsey "They had the most girls."

"What's that suppose to mean?" said Sabrina.

"Guys are stronger and better at sports then girls. It's a scientific fact." At that moment, May squeeze her mug to the point of breaking.

"Excuse me." she said, looking angrily at Jonsey.

"Okay, okay. Let's settle down." said Ron "It's not like he said guys are smarter then girls or anything."

"But they are." said Jonsey.

"Your not helping."

Sabrina is now in the confessional.

"How is it that Ryoga turned into a farm animal, and Jonsey became the bigger pig?"

We now see Team Merlin, but Ryoga was missing, sitting in front of a campfire at night. Chris was there, standing between two totem poles and holding out a plate of marshmallows.

"Hello Team Merlin," he said, with a slightly more serious tone then usual "These are marshmallows. At an actual summer camp, they are a tasty treat. Here, they represent acceptance, safety, and hope. Everyone who's staying will get a marshmallow, but the one who doesn't get a marshmallow will have to walk the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and never come back...Ever. When I call your name, come claim your marshmallow." He picks one up, and starts giving them to the campers as he calls on them. "Jackson, May, Sabrina, Kevin, Peyton, Ron, Candace, Ryoga...Ryoga...Has anyone seen Ryoga?"

"Weird, he was right behind us last time I saw him." commented Jackson.

"His lost." Chris puts Ryoga's marshmallow in his coat pocket and continued the ceremony. "Tucker. Their is now one marshmallow left. I would like to remind everybody that who ever doesn't get a marshmallow will never come back...ever. The last marshmallow goes to..." Chris was preparing for a dramatic pause, but suddenly.

"Sorry I'm late!" Ryoga called out. He was almost out of breath and a wolf was gnawing on his leg, but he quickly shook it off. "So who got the boot?"

"We were just getting to that." said Chris as he put the marshmallow back on the plate, reached for the one in his pocket and tossed it to Ryoga "Just take the stupid marshmallow and sit down. Now as I was saying. The last marshmallow goes to...Dib."

"WHAT?" both Jonsey and Dib said.

"You heard me Jonsey. It's time to take the walk of shame." Jonsey then walked down the docks and on board chef's boat, now having a serious patch job. As the boat moved out, Jonsey turned to the camera.

"This whole day was lame." he said "My prank only made the roadrunner and striped squirrel score before I did, the chinese guy's manlier then me, and now they picked the nerdy goth kid over me. Nikki is never going to let me live this down."

We now see Team Menagerie having their party. Norbert, Dukey, Brandy, and Plucky were relaxing in the hot tub. Everyone else was dancing to music. Lisa walk up to Mordecai.

"Mordecai." she said.

"Yeah Lisa?" he replied.

"That thing that happened to us..."

"Oh that." Mordecai said, sounding nervous "Totally forgot about it."

"Sure, me to. I was just checking."

"Uh oh," said Norbert "Did someone get bitten by the, _dum, dum, dum_, love bug?"

"No, we didn't." Replied Mordecai.

We now see inside the girls' side of the Merlins' cabin. Candace was already fast asleep, but May and Sabrina stayed up to chat.

"So your really a superhero?" asked Sabrina.

"Yeah," said May. She unbuttoned her shirt and revealed she had a blue shirt with a white capital 'T'. Over her heart was a gold medal with the same symbol. "I am Tomarrowgirl. I normally fight crime along side my uncle and cousin."

"Your uncle is TomarrowMAN, I take it."

"Yeah. So what did Salem mean when he said you were a half-witch?"

"Well, my dad is a warlock and my mom is mortal."

"Sounds like that old sitcom."

"Not really. Because of all these stupid rules, I can't..."

"Will you keep it down?" interrupted Candace "Some of us are trying to sleep."

We now see outside the Merlins' cabin, were Jackson, Salem, and Ryoga were having a conversation.

"Interesting, I never heard of a hot spring that turns people into animals." said Salem "But then again, the farthest east I've been was the Persian Empire."

"It doesn't matter." said Ryoga "Sabrina's magic couldn't help me. And I fear I'm stuck with this curse."

"Maybe not." said Jackson "Atlantis has some of the best sorcerers and scientist there are, and specialize in things that are water related. We might find a cure for you and your friends."

"Wait, your an Atlantian?" said Salem, very surprised "I was wondering why I was having a craving for trout when I got here. I'm more of a tuna kind of guy."

"Thanks, I would like that." replied Ryoga "Well good night." He got up and walked to his tent.

"You know, with Jonsey gone you can sleep in the cabin with us." said Jackson.

"It's okay, I prefer to sleep outside."

"Well, good night." said Jackson, as he and Salem went to bed. The scene moves to Chris, who was ease dropping on them.

"So five of the Merlins of super powers? This is going to be ratings gold." he said, then turns to you "Team Menagerie may have won this week. But now that the Merlins have revealed their true selves, how long will it last? Find out next time on, Total, Drama, Island!" 


	3. The Awakeathon

We now see Chris at the docks.

"Last time on Total Drama Island," he said, then we random scenes from the previous episode/chapter. "The campers have completed their first challenge, with Team Merlins revealing some freaky powers. But it wasn't enough, as their lack of teamwork gave Team Menagerie the lead. Almost like tradition, the guy with the sexist comment became the first off the island. Can the Merlins bounce back? Find out on this week's episode of TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND!

(Theme Song goes here)

It has already been a week since last episode/chapter. We now see the campsite early in the morning, with everyone still asleep in their cabins. Except for Ryoga who's in his pup tent, Rainbow Dash who was peacefully on a cloud, and Charmander who was on the Menagerie's porch curled up like a tomcat. Chris sneaks to the center of camp quietly, with a foghorn in his hand. He plugs an ear with the other hand, and presses the horn.

**HHHOONNK!**

The horn blew all over, giving everybody an unwanted wake up call. Candace even poked her head out the window.

"Chris, Serious?" she shouted.

Everybody was now standing in front of Chris and had time to get dressed. (The ones who wore cloths anyways)

"Glad to see y'all up." said Chris "The first part of today's challenge is to run 20 kilometers around the lake to the mess hall."

"You can't expect us to do a challenge before breakfast, would you?" asked Tucker.

"Don't worry, you'll get your breakfast. After you do your 20 kilometers, right...about...a minute ago." With that, everyone just dashed off. Ryoga was in the lead, but a short drizzle of rain appeared and turned him into a pig. We then see Rainbow Dash on the cloud it came from. She jumped off and went for the lead. But a purple burst of light appeared over her back and manifested into really heavy saddlebags. She dropped to the ground and was slowed to crawl. Sabrina then took the lead, showing sparks coming from her finger. Somewhere behind her, Mordecai held Daggett like a basketball and threw him to the mess hall entrance. He made a crash landing, and then a few of the other campers ran over him. This stop till his brother Norbert pealed him off the floor. Before long, everybody was there. Sabrina manifests a teakettle and used it to change Ryoga back.

"I don't believe it!" shouted Candace at the rest of the Merlins "How can we be lose a foot race to a hippo? You are such losers."

"Uh, hippos can run at 19 miles an hour." replied Tucker.

"And she's part bunny," added Peyton "So she's probably faster then average."

"You guys are such losers!" Candace repeated.

"So who gets invincibility?" asked Plucky.

"Nobody yet." said Chris "This is only the first half of the challenge. And we'll start the second half, but first..." He points to an unveiling curtin, which revealed a Thanksgiving-esque buffet table.

"Whoa, no way." said Mordecai "Chef actually made something edible?"

"That's right," answered Chris "Everybody dig in."

It's a half an hour later, and everyone had finished breakfast.

"Now that that's settled," said Chris "It's time for the real challenge. The Awake-a-Thon."

"The what?" asked Brandy.

"Basically put, who ever falls asleep last wins."

"Wait a minute." exclaimed Dib "Turkey, potatoes, gravy, warm bread? This is all food that make people sleepy."

"And all that running we did earlier was to make us exhausted." continued Fox.

"Yeah, I love my job." replied Chris "Now let's continue this on the beach, okay."

We now see Norbert in the confessional.

"Me and Dag have got this in the bag." he said "We once did something a lot like this, and we we're up for weeks. It was just for the one night at first, but we forgot to plug the clock in."

We now see Peyton in the confessional.

"Dude, this reminds me of the 105 on 105 match I had with Tom." he said, "It was a true test of endurance. At least till half way though it when we both fell asleep from exhaustion."

We now see that they moved the challenge to the beach. They're screenbugs that say:

**Merlins** **Menageries**  
>10 11<p>

We then point our attention to Team Merlins.

"So Stacy was like 'uh huh'," said Candace "And I was like 'nuh huh' and she was like 'uh huh'..." She kept going like that till she notices that Dib was snoring.

**Merlins** **Menageries**  
>9 11<p>

Candace slapped Dib to wake him up. "Hey, No sleeping while I'm talking! So anyways, I was all 'nuh huh' and she was all 'yeah huh'.." Not long, Tucker starts to dowes off.

**Merlins** **Menageries**  
>8 11<p>

We then take notice of Team Menagerie. Brandy starts to sneak off, dragging Dukey and Plucky with her.

Now Brandy's in the confessional.

"I know how these shows work." she said "You have to from alliances with people then dump them in the final three. And it should be easy with a cutie like me."

We now see her, Plucky and Dukey.

"Our best bet is to form an alliance and vote off everybody else." she said, "So, what do you say?"

"What's in it for us?" asked Plucky.

"I'm Brandy Harrington, of THE Florida Harringtons."

"Are we suppose to know who they are?" asked Dukey.

"My owners are RICH! If you help me, I'll pay you." "Sold." said Plucky, with a big grin on his face.

"I don't know." said Dukey "shouldn't we focus on helping the team?"

"I'll go out with you." answered Brandy.

"I'm in!" Dukey said, happily.

"So who else is part of this secret society?" asked Plucky.

"Just us." said Brandy "Cause your the best."

Now Brandy's back in the confessional.

"It's really because I have the mutt wrapped around my finger, and the duck would sell his own mother for ten bucks. And everyone else is no good. We have the half hippo, half bunny that will just slow us down. The beaver brothers still think it's the 70s, losers. The Raccoon not only wears a yucko shade of pink, but hanging around her would probably give me rabies. Can't have some Fox who thinks she's prettier then me. The mutant horse is such a tomboy, a threat to all things girl. You can tell Mr. Bluebird is a high school dropout. And Smokey Bear can beat up the lizard like the fire hazard he is. The only useful contestants I see here are on the other team, so I can't use them. So for now, I'll just go with these two.

It is now nightfall. And everybody is hanging in there. Fox was doing some tai chi, to keep her body moving. Jackson kept splashing water into his face. Charmander kept using his Ember attack around his teammates. And Ron had Rufus slap him every time he starts dowsing off.

"So she was like 'nuh huh'." continued Candace "And I was all 'yeah huh', and she was all..." She stopped when she found Kevin snoring up a storm.

**Merlins** **Menageries**  
>7 11<p>

She went up to him and slapped him. "Will you guys stop that? Your making us lose!"

"We can't help it." said Kevin "Your boring us." We then turn our attention to the girls of Team Merlin.

"I got a good idea to keep us all up." said Brandy "If you could date any one on the island, who would it be?"

"Well, I guess one of the beaver brothers." said Hoppo "I like a boy who's daring."

"What ever, how about you Fox?"

"Well, that Jackson boy seemed pretty nice." said Fox.

"Oh no, you can't interteam date."

"Why not?"

"Because that's the rules, that's why. RD, do you have anyone in mind?" Brandy turned to Rainbow Dash, only to find her fast asleep.

**Merlins** **Menageries**  
>7 10<p>

"Oh, great." We then turn to some of the boys.

"Look at those spootwads," said Daggett, referring to Team Merlin "They are so going down. Right Mordecai? Mordecai?" He turns to find Mordecai, dosing off. "Mordecai, Wake up!"

"Need more coffee, need more Margaret." said Mordecai, before collapsing backwards.

**Merlins** **Menageries**  
>7 9<p>

"How do you stay awake with margarine?"

"You guys don't need caffeine and butter," said Norbert "You need to focus. Just sit back and relax." He then sits in a lotus position and shuts his eyes.

**Merlins** **Menageries**  
>7 8<p>

"Wait, what? I didn't fall asleep."

"Yes you did." said Chris, who just walked up to him.

"No I didn't, I was in a zen trance."

"Dude, you had your eyes closed, and you stopped talking and moving. Those are traits of sleeping."

"What ever."

"Anyways, it's story time." Chris pulls out a book, opens it up, and starts reading slowly. "Once upon a time, there was a plan and boring village. In this plan and boring village lived its plan and boring people..." This story was actually getting to everyone. It wasn't long before Plucky, Peyton, and Hoppo started to fall asleep.

**Merlins** **Menageries**  
>6 6<p>

We then turn our attention to Sabrina and Ryoga.

"So Ryoga, your a big strong guy." said Sabrina, trying to make conversation "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, but their is this one girl." he answered "I met her the day I came to Furinken High, but it's when she found me as a pig that I fallen for her. She got me out of the rain and showed me such kindness that I thought I'd never find. She even took me to bed with her."

"SHE WHAT?"

"It wasn't sexual, it was more like being a teddy bear. But that's the problem. She doesn't know that P-Chan, that's the name she gave my pig form, and I are one and the same. I'm afraid if she knew the truth, she would hate me forever. And to make matters worst, her father has betroth her to his best friend's son."

"Betroth? What is she, some kind of princess?"

"No, their dads are the heads of the 'Anything Goes Martial Arts Schools' and they are marrying their children to each other so they can combine the two schools. At first it looked like it wasn't going to happen. They always argued about everything. But after while, he started to save her and fight for her and stuff. I'm losing my chances by the day."

"I know exactly how you feel. There's this boy at school, Harvey Kinkle. He's cute, thoughtful, and on the football team to boot. But every time I try to spend time with him, other girls keep butting in. And these are girls you could tell a bad in a heartbeat. Spoiled, self-centered, thinks being popular means you can treat people like slaves..."

"Yeah, we have a word for someone like that back home, 'Nabiki'."

"And Harvey doesn't even notice those things. He's just too nice. Sometimes I just want to go all out and tell him I'm a witch, just so he'll notice me."

"Well he must be crazy, not to notice you." Sabrina paused, to take in the complement. But the silence was interrupted with Chef, wearing a tutu, dancing to the nutcracker suite, and sprinkling what looked like glitter on everyone.

We now skip to the next morning, where most of the campers are fast a sleep. We get a close up of Rainbow Dash who was getting lick by a tongue, but she had a smile on her face like she was enjoying it.

"Oh, Macintosh." she said as she was waking up. We zoom out a little to reveal that the tongue belonged to Dukey, who also just woken up.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they both screamed. This woke everybody up. Chris walked by with a latte in his hand.

"Gees, you guys are pathetic." he said, then sipped his coffee "The old cast lasted WAY longer."

"We all fell a sleep?" exclaimed Jackson.

"So who won?" asked Brandy.

"No body yet," said Chris "Those two are still at it." He pointed over at Ryoga and Daggett, barely standing and starring each other down.

**Merlins** **Menageries**  
>1 1<p>

"Hey, we're still in the game." said Ron "Hang in there Rio Grande!"

"You better not wimp out!" added Candace.

"Daggett, Daggett, Daggett!" they chanted. Charmander even brought out a pair of paper fans, colored like the Japanese flag, and swung them around to the rhythm.

"Give me 'R', give 'I', give me an 'O-C-A-N-D'!" cheered Ron "What's that spell?"

"Rio-cand?" said Candace, snubbly.

"Hey, at least I'm showing support."

We now see Ron in the confessional, with Rufus on his shoulder.

"Okay, not my best cheering moment. But back at Middleton, I was the team mascot. All I had to do was put on a foamy bulldog mask, shoot a few hoops, and everybody loved me. I should of done something with foam, everybody loves foam." Rufus chattered in agreement.

"I can't take it any longer!" said Ryoga "I can run for miles everyday, yet you with your inferior size lasted the whole night. What is the secret behind your endurance? Tell me!"

"Okay," replied Daggett, sounding very tired "I was born..." After those three little words, Ryoga just collapsed to the ground, limped as a rag doll.

**Merlins** **Menageries**  
>0 1<p>

"And there we have it," said Chris "Team Menagerie wins invincibility."

"Alright!" shouted Rainbow Dash as she and the rest of the Menageries carry Daggett off in celebration. Chris then turns to Team Merlin.

"And that means you guys have to vote someone off. You have till 9(/8 central) to figure out who.

We now see both teams at the mess hall. Daggett had just woken up.

"Eh, I wasn't sleeping." he said.

"It's okay Dag, its over." said Norbert.

"Did I lose?"

"No dude," said Mordecai "You won. Ryoga passed out a minute before you did."

"Oh, Yeah-ah bay-bee."

"Whoa, what did you say?" said Norbert, mildly surprised.

"I said 'yeah baby'."

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said."

Now we see Norbert in the confessional.

"Dag has been saying that line, LOOONG before there was an Austin Powers. But something about the way he said it this time feels Dee-ferent. Like it just advanced."

"Why do I have to go?" demanded Ryoga, as we now turn our focus on the Merlins.

"Because you cost us the game." said Kevin.

"But I lasted the longest of this team."

"Yeah, but you still lost." said Candace "That makes you a loser."

"How about I prove myself with a fight? If I win, I stay."

"And if I win, your going." replied Kevin.

"Fine."

We now see May in the Confessional.

"Why do boys think all their problems can be solved with fighting?"

We now see everyone outside of the cabins, where Kevin and Ryoga are getting ready to fight each other. Kevin had already made of coating of stone armor.

"So he using his powers?" said Sabrina "Good thing I know a kung fu spell. I'll just charm you and..."

"No." replied Ryoga.

"What, but he literally has rock hard abs. You can't possible think you can beat him by yourself."

"It's okay, I handled much worst." After a quick stare down, Kevin charged at Ryoga. Ryoga went at him, thrusting his two fingers. "Bakusai Tenketsu!" he shouted as his fingers touched Kevin's chest. At that moment, a huge burst of energy pushed Kevin on his back, most of his stone armor was blown off.

"I didn't expect it to be over that quickly." said Kevin, as he got up.

Now we see Ryoga in the Confessional.

"That was the Bakusai Tenketsu. By works by focusing chi energy at the breaking point of a stone, causing it to explode. I learned it form the old lady at the noodle shop."

"Wait a minute," said Candace "A guy turning into a rock. Stuff exploding. You guys work with my brothers, don't you?"

"Your brothers?" asked Ryoga, a little confused.

"It all makes sense now. They gave you bombs and stuff and put him in some magic chamber thingy to give him super powers."

"I don't know about bandana boy," said Kevin "But my powers came from my Osmosian heritage."

"Is that one of my brothers alien friends?"

"Don't know, is your brother named Argit?"

"Ha, so you do know Phineas!"

"I said Argit." Candace just grabbed the nearest camera, and shoved her face into it.

"Mom, mom, mom! Did you see? I told you my brothers were up to something, and now I have proof!"

"Yeah, see at the ceremony." said Ryoga, as he and everyone left. While doing that, Dukey went up to Rainbow Dash.

"Just Curious, but back at beach this morning," he said, "Why did you keep saying 'Macintosh' over and over?"

"Oh, that. I uh, had a dream I was eating Macintosh apples." she said nervously.

"huh, Horses."

It is now later at night. Team Merlin was now at the campfire. Chris walks in, with the plate of marshmallows.

"Greetings once again, Team Merlin." said Chris "I believe your familiar with the ceremony. Everyone who's still in the game receives a marshmallow. The Camper who doesn't get a marshmallow has to walk the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and never come back...EVER. When I call your name, come up to claim your marshmallow. Ryoga. Kevin. May. Jackson. Sabrina. Peyton. Ron."

"Please get me out of here, Please get me out of here." prayed Dib.

"Dib."

"Oh come on!" Dib got to snatch a marshmallow from Chris' hand.

"And the final marshmallow goes to...Candace."

"Woohoo! In your face, nerd!" shouted Candace.

"Tucker, you know the drill." In the distance we see Chef driver the boat into the docks. Tucker got up and slowly walked to him.

We now see Tucker on the boat as he turns to the camera.

"Okay, I'll admit it." he said "I actually voted myself off. I couldn't get a web connection or cellphone service out here, and it was driving me nuts. By tomorrow I'll be back at civilization."


End file.
